While all media are becoming increasingly portable for an individual, they are still not as easily shared with others located remotely from the individual. For example, an individual may call his friend to discuss music, but in order for the friend to listen to the music, the individual either may have to send the music to the friend using a device other than his telephone, or he may have to end the phone call and use the telephone to send the friend an email with the music attached.
Using some existing communications devices, users may initiate a communications operation with a recipient, but the user may not use the same communications device to share media with the recipient while the communications operation is in progress. For example, an individual may download music to a device and may listen to the music anywhere that he can take the device. Alternatively, an individual may create or store a video or other visual media on a device, and may playback the visual media for himself or for others in the presence of his device. The user, and other individuals in the physical presence of the user, may listen to or observe media on the communications device. But the user may not use his communications device to communicate with a remote recipient through a communications operation while transmitting media to the recipient over the same communications path.